


The Plan of Alex Krycek

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: The plan Krycek sets in motion by going to Mulder in Tunguska.





	The Plan of Alex Krycek

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Set after Tunguska and Terma. Includes a bit of a spoiler for Zero Sum  
> Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully,etc. belong to Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox TV. They are used without permission and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Notes: Please comment with thoughts, good the bad and the ugly. Originally posted Sat, 28 Jun 1997

What did they think, that I would obey them? Do as they say? Forget that. I had been having an affair with Doctor Charne-Sayre even though I didn't love her, she had apparently tired of the old English man. She had been telling me about her research into the oilens and the use of bees as small pox carriers. But once my plan for revenge had been put into action she had become a loose end, an end that had to be destroyed no matter the personal cost. By giving the order for her to be killed, not only did I  
cover my tracks but I paid back one of those bastards who forced me to love like a rat.

I had gained contacts through my parents and the sale of information off the DAT tape. I was lucky that my parents insisted I learn Russian while I studied. Comrade Arntzan is my Russian name that my parents used when they talked and wrote to friends and family in Russia. They called me Alex Krycek as my American name. They taught me to watch what I told my friends and to be on both sides of the fence as a American that had contacts in Russia was dangerous in my younger years. My parents contacts in Russia are how I got started in selling secrets off the tape and how I found about the research that they were doing into the black Cancer. 

Mulder had gotten away. He had taken me away from the camps and the information. That put a dent into the plans I had made. It had stopped me from stealing the Russian research. It also had cost me, my arm. I think it was almost a too high a cost. But it was one I was willing to pay for the possibility to live another day. Closer to my chance at revenge. At least I have enough evidence to blackmail them for my freedom and money or to get revenge. With the research from the Russian and the Americans and  
the information off the DAT tape I could of again restored myself of some of the power I had. 

Of course Cancerman had the original tape encrypted but once you cracked the encryption it wasn't hard to make copies and get it deciphered. He used me like some animal and when I had out lived my usefulness in his eyes, he wanted to kill me and destroy the secrets I know. He may have been smugly smoking when he realised me from the silo. I bet that wasn't his attitude when he last heard from me after he tried to use me again for another one of his plans. Wonder if he thinks I'm dead? I will get even  
with him. Death would be too kind for him, the son of a bitch. 

People are funny, showing one face but in reality being total different. I use to believe Fox Mulder was driven by the pursuit for the truth, but in fact he is driven by revenge. Revenge to find his sister, to prove he was right and to put the syndicate in it's place. Revenge on me for the death of his father and other so called injustices I have done. Even Scully realises revenge is not absolutely necessary for the greater good, other wise I wouldn't be here now.

I could bring down quite a few heads if I believed justice could be served by it. In many ways it's hard not to be cynical once you figure out how the system works. Justice and truth are just words with no real meaning in this game. They are subjective to those who seek them. Mulder is looking for things impossible to find with any true certainty not even his sister will be his *sister* with all the cloning and the other genetic material taken from her. It's all in the files I have. Mulder could be used again for revenge but it would have to be a last ditch attempt. I'll just have to find somebody else to help me. But who?

I have to make plans, lay low for a while. Should I go back to America? No. But they have not seen the last of me. I must make sure not too be to obvious in my dealings. "Let sleeping dogs lie," so to speak, then once I have enough power and brooked enough secrets I will make sure they get their just deserts.

**Author's Note:**

> <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)--  
> A Little RAT Production in association with Vanessa Gray  
> A little Relationshipper And Theorist  
> "You can't bring these men to justice." Krycek Tunguska  
> <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)--<:8)-- <:8)--


End file.
